Field
The present invention relates generally to fiber optic terminals, and more particularly to fiber optic terminals that have a small form factor and are variably configurable for use in a centralized or distributed split fiber optic network. The present disclosure also relates to removable modules for use in fiber optic terminals, and, more particularly, to reversible modules that can be easily installed in fiber optic terminals and oriented to provide a desired layout of input and output adapters.
Technical Background
Fiber optic terminals in a fiber optic network may be referred to as local convergence points (LCP), fiber distribution terminals (FDT), fiber distribution hubs (FDH), and the like. Such fiber optic terminals may be cabinets or enclosures which may house fiber connection points, splices, splitter modules, or other components. For example, the splitter modules may split an optical signal from a network operator or service provider into many optical signals for distribution to subscribers. This enables the transmission of individual optical signals to subscriber premises in the optical network. The fiber optic terminal provides a convergence point for management of the fibers and the optical signals between the network operator or service provider and the subscriber.
Referring now to FIG. 1, fiber to the premises services, which includes single-family residences 904, multifamily residences, businesses, and other locations with high bandwidth requirements, have traditionally utilized a network architecture that relies on information transmitted from a central office 900 to a local convergence point 902 containing all of the optical network splitters 906 for the system. In most cases, the signal from the central office undergoes a 1×32 split at the local convergence point 902 and then 32 individual fibers are connected directly or indirectly to the customer premises 904 via an optical network terminal 908. While only one 1×32 splitter 906 is illustrated in FIG. 1, the local convergence point may have more than one splitter to provide an increased number of output signals. This network configuration is referred to as a centralized split network architecture.
In a centralized split architecture, the local convergence point 902 or fiber distribution hub is typically designed to service from 144 to 864 customers, but can service more or less customers depending on a particular installation. Traditional fiber distribution hubs provide for the management of input and output fiber cables, mounting of splitters 906, and fixed input and distribution fields that are factory configured to accommodate the maximum number of connections. Due to the large number of customers serviced by a single fiber distribution hub, the equipment size and insulation requirements for the fiber distribution hubs in a centralized split architecture can be extensive and costly. Installation typically includes one or more steps which may include permitting with the local municipality, deployment of underground cables, placement of a splice vault in concrete pad, and securing the equipment cabinet to the pad.
To allow service providers a more modular and customizable fiber distribution architecture, many providers have moved from centralized split architectures to distributed split architectures. FIG. 2 illustrates an example distributed split architecture that utilizes splitters 910, 912 at multiple splitter locations in the architecture to achieve the desired split level. In FIG. 2, a 1×4 splitter 910 is followed by two 1×8 splitters 912 to create bandwidth sharing equivalent to a single 1×32 splitter. As discussed above, each split location may include additional splitters. The deep positioning of splitters 910, 912 in a distributed split architecture results in stranding of splitter assets as the carrier awaits new subscribers on the network or take rates are initially low. While distributed split architectures are more modular and customizable, current fiber optic terminals, many of which are large, costly, and may require placement of a concrete pad, lack features and design which would be beneficial in deploying a cost-effective and user-friendly distributed split fiber optic network.